1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tires and, more particularly, to support structures formed from recycled tires and reinforced with steel members.
2. Prior Art
The accumulation of old tires and waste resin products and containers have long presented an ecological problem with the non-biodegradable characteristic of such waste. Landfill area is rapidly disappearing, and many areas prohibit the burying of this type of waste, as well as the burning thereof.
Accordingly, used tires heretofore devised and utilized have been shredded and recycled to help reduce the cumulating of same in landfills. The very toughness that makes old tire carcasses a difficult disposal problem lends strength and durability to the unique posts, poles, beams, stakes and supports formed from such recycled material. Unfortunately, no known prior art teaches such posts, for example, as being made from steel-reinforced materials in combination with the recycled tire materials.
Accordingly, a need remains for support structures that overcome such noted shortcomings.